The Detention Club
by Kaliet
Summary: Someone prank'd Dakota! Was it Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, or Zora? If they don't figure out who did it soon, then Mr. Condor will have to punish them all...light Channy, all fun :D.


I wrote this entire story at school! I've been taking essays, and I always finish early...and in my freetime, I wrote this. Enjoy! Please review, I read everyone one of them! :D

**1:30 P.M-Outside of So Random!'s sound stage.**

Mr. Condor had just finished eating his lunch, and was heading back into his office. It was clear and sunny outside, and towards his right was the 'So Random!' sound stage.

Suddenly, a shrill voice pierced the air. Recognizing it, he quickly ran to the back of the sound stage. He then came into a complete stop, horrified of what he saw.

His beloved daughter Dakota was standing outside of the Prop House window. Covered in meat.

Anger welling up inside of him, he ran over to help his daughter up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tawni and Sonny inside the Prop House, running up to the window in shock. Zora joined them soon after, trying to hide her laughter when she saw Dakota. Soon, Nico, Grady, and Chad appeared, trying to see out the window.

"Who did this?" He spoke, voice full of authority. No one said anything, and after a few moments of silence, Dakota spoke up.

"Daddy, I think Zora did this to me!" She said accusingly, while Zora responded with shock. "I didn't do it! 'Sides, that catapult is only aimed at Mackenzie Falls kids."

Dakota was about to speak, but Mr. Condor cut in. "In till someone fesses up to their little 'prank', then it's detention for all of you."

Immediately, everyone started talking.

"What? I didn't do it!"

"It must have been Chad."

"I wasn't even in the room when this happened!"

"Quiet! Everyone, to Ms. Bittermen's room. now." Mr. Condor ordered, while Dakota stuck her tongue at them.

*~*~*  
**1:45 P.M-Detention.**

_This is the worst birthday ever._

Sonny thought, head on her desk. Since they've already finished class for the day, Ms. Bitterman had already gone home, meaning that they where locked into this room, alone. All around her, her cast mates, and Chad, where voicing their thoughts on who must have pelted Dakota with the meat.

She's been at work since seven A.M, and absolutely no one acknowledged that it was her birthday...and now one of them prank'd Dakota, and they're stuck in the 'detention' in till someone confesses.

Personally, she thought it was Chad. Why else would he be at the So Random! lot?

"Guys, guys! We need to find out who did this." Chad said, trying to quiet everyone.

Sonny lifted her head off her desk to look at him. That's Chad, trying to cover up what he did by acting like he was helping.

"And how are we supposed to find out who did this?" Nico wondered aloud, rightfully not trusting him for a second.

"Ooh, I know! We could make a jury!" Tawni said in delight. Grady excitedly added, "Cool! I want to be that girl from Legally Blonde!"

Awkward silence followed Grady's outburst. "Err...I meant I wanted to be a lawyer..." He said, trying to cover himself up from his mishap.

Sonny spoke up, offering a sensible solution. "Why don't we just tell our side of the story?" She said. Everyone agreed, and Tawni asked who should go first.

Zora quickly pointed a finger at the blonde girl, "I think YOU should go first!" She accused, "I was in the vents; I saw that you where in the Prop House. That is where I keep the Cold-Cut Catapult."

Tawni opened her mouth in shock. "I wouldn't go near that thing! I was busy practicing the '#1 Cheerleader" from our newest sketch, I think I'm a shoe-in for that part." She said matter-of-factly.

Chad asked Zora if she actually saw Tawni rehearsing at all like she said, but Zora said that she didn't see anything.

"Ah, so you had no eye witnesses!" Grady remarked. "Who's to say that you didn't attack Dakota for using your Coca Mocha Coca to draw on your vanity mirror?"

Sonny looked onto the scene with interest, wondering if she should butt in. Tawni shook her head no to Grady's question, saying that no one was with her.

"Wait, so you had no one in the Prop House with you? And you where near the Cold-Cut Catapult?" Nico reinstated. "Case closed; Tawni did it. Let's order out for pizza!"

"No, I didn't do it you guys!" Tawni exclaimed, on the verge of freaking out over the thought of Mr. Condor punishing her for the prank.

Seeing what was happening, Sonny quickly spoke up. "Tawni's telling the truth, guys. I was with her, I didn't see her do anything."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"With her? But she said she was alone." Zora asked, unbelieving.

"I was in the Prop House, for most of the time at least. I was on the other side of the room, near the window. I left using the back exit."

"But why where you even in the Prop House in the first place?" Tawni questioned. Sonny looked at the ground, "Ehh...I was getting a script."

"What script?" Tawni pressed, not liking where this was heading.

"For our show..." Sonny nervously answered, still not looking up.

"Which sketch...?"

Sonny sighed, "The Cheerleading one..." She finally answered.

"The Cheerleading sketch? But I always played the cheerleader!" Tawni huffed, while Zora and the boys looked on at this conversation with interest in their eyes, as if this where some sort of entertaining movie that they where watching.

Speaking up, Sonny tried sounding more confident than she actually was. "Well yeah, but I'm tired of playing the 'nerdy girl', or the cheerleader's sidekick. I want to actually be the main character for once, Tawni."

Sonny assumed that Tawni was going to blow up, and be all dramatic, but she was wrong. After a few moments, Tawni spoke. "Yeah, that happened to me when I first joined the show, too. I was stuck with the leftover parts. But it's why we have 'new kids' every few seasons, Sonny. Just...try your best." She said cooly.

_Try your best? No way, was Tawni being supportive?_

From what it sounds like, every new arrival on So Random! went through a time of getting all the lacky parts of every sketch. Smiling, Sonny said 'thanks'.

Zora got bored listening to the other girls, and started playing her DS game. Looking up, she spoke "Uh. Wow, that's amazing...wait, no it isn't. Sonny, is that all you did while you where in the Prop House?" She said, getting them back on topic.

"Other than getting the script? I opened the window, it was sort of stuffy in there. But then I left."

It was Nico's turn to speak. "Tawni, did you do anything other than rehearse?"

"No, that's all I did. But something did hit me on the head."

Bemused, Chad asked "What hit you? A rock?"

Tawni shrugged, "I don't know."

"Did it hurt you?" Sonny asked

"Not really. It surprised me so much, that it made me fall, though."

"Fall? Are you okay?"

"Of course not. I was hurt, and all anyone cared about was Dakota, Dakota, Dakota." She spat out in disgust.

"...Well, I guess we know it wasn't those two." Chad stated.

"So it must have been you!" Zora said.

"What, no! I'd never do that!"

"Then why where you on our studio, huh? Answer that, Chad." Nico accused.

"How do we know it wasn't...Zora?" Chad retorted.

"Huh, me?"

"Yea, you're really quick at pointing fingers at others, aren't you?"

"You know, Chad does have a point..." Grady said.

"Whose side are you on?" Zora gasped. "Anyways, I didn't do it. I was in the vents, playing on my DS." She said, holding up her blue DS. "I just got the new Pokemon game today." She added happily.

"Oh..okay, that's all you did, play DS games in the vents?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah...though something weird happened. I heard this sound...Dunno what is was, but it was freaky." She explained, before turning her attention on the boys. "How about you guys?"

"I think Chad did it." Sonny said, "Admit it, you don't like Dakota at all...you snuck over to our lot to prank her, and then to put the blame on us!"

"You know, Sonny does have a point..." Grady started to say, before Chad cut him off by shouting "Whose side are you on?"

"I dunno, the winning side?" He answered half-heartedly.

"Well, I saw Grady and Nico rolling down the hallway with large carts. One of them _hit me_." Chad said, emphasizing that last word, "What where in those carts, huh? Perhaps Cold-Cut meat?"

"Yeah, some of them where...but it wasn't for Dakota I swear!" Nico pleaded, "Me and Grady where trying to make our very own sandwiches!"

"What, that again? Didn't you guys fail miserably before?" Chad rolled his eyes, but Grady spoke up in defense. "Hey, our last sandwich was delicious!" He insisted.

"Hey guys, let's not fight." Sonny asked of them, but no one listened. Soon, started accusing each other of pranking Dakota.

It won't be a long while before Mr. Condor comes back. And even before then, they still need to find the culprit.

_What a wonderful birthday_, Sonny thought sarcastically.

**2:00 P.M-Detention.**

"We didn't do it!" Grady said. Trying to get the blame off of himself, Chad had accused Grady and Nico of throwing their cold-cut meat at Dakota.

"Yeah...Chad, you where right there with us when Dakota screamed, remember? How could we have done it?" Nico stated.

"Wait, that means you guys didn't do it. And if none of us did it, then who did?" Tawni asked, confused.

Zora looked up from her Pokemon game, "I'm not so sure about that." She started, "Maybe we did actually pelt Dakota with meat."

Now it was Sonny's turn to be confused, "How could we have done it, if we didn't do it?"

"Well, I just noticed I don't have my Pokewalker anymore..."

"Pokewalker? Isn't that like a Pedometer?" Chad asked, cutting in.

"Yea, it's for my DS game. It's sort of small...I had it in the vents, but I don't have it anymore."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Tawni questioned quizzically, still not understanding what Zora meant.

"It means I know who did it!"

**3:50 P.M.-Mr. Condor's office**.

It had been awhile before Mr. Condor came to get them. Dakota thankfully wasn't there, apparently she still smells like meat.

Getting straight to the point, Mr. Condor demanded to know who did the 'prank'.

"Well, we actually all had a part in it...not on purpose, though." Grady added nervously. Nico joined in, "Yeah, we did it, but we didn't mean to do it, like we didn't even know we did it, and..."

Mr. Condor cut them off, "Someone tell me what happened. Now."

Chad took the reins, and began the story. "It was getting close to filming time at the Mackenzie Falls set, but I was still at So Random!, because I needed to talk to someone there."

_Someone? Who? _Sonny thought. He hadn't mentioned that in dentition.

"When I turned the corner, these two doofus's" He said, pointing at Nico and Grady, "where pushing these carts of sandwiches, and they crashed into me. It was really loud, and food was everywhere. Thankfully, none of it landed on me." Nico and Grady where about to protest about being called a "doofus", but Zora cut them off with her story.

"Okay, so I was in the vents, using my Pokewalker to help me in my Pokemon game. Suddenly, those three boys crashed into each other, and the sound took me by surprise, knocking the Pokewalker out of the vents, and it hit Tawni on the head. I didn't notice it, though since I had turned around to try and find out what that sound was."

Mr. Condor listened with interest, as Sonny started her short story. "I had already been in the Prop House before Tawni was, practicing my script. It was stuffy in there, so I opened the window. When I saw Tawni enter to start rehearsing also, I left using the back door." She said.

Mr. Condor cut in, "But what exactly does this all half to do with anything?" he asked, Sonny answered, "Just hold on, and listen to Tawni's story." She said, waiting for Tawni to start talking.

"Well, yeah, I walked into the Prop House to practice my sketch. Then, out of nowhere, Zora's Pokewalker hit me on my head! It hurt. It made me fall, and I must have fallen on the loaded Cold-Cut Catapult. The meat must have flown out of the window, and hit Dakota."

"Oh, so you guys claim to it being all an accident? I do know you guys don't like my daughter."  
Everyone spoke up in defense of themselves.

"What? Dislike your daughter? As if!"  
"Of course it was an accident—why would I possibly think of doing that with my catapult?"  
"Yeah, we all looove Dakota!"  
"Are-are we getting punished?"

Grady asked the last question, and everyone stopped talking, hoping that Mr. Condor actually believed their story.

"Well, if where Chad and his castmates, I wouldn't believe you."

"What!"

"But, you So Randoms! haven't done anything wrong...that I know of, anyways. You're off the hook."

Everyone cheered, glad to not be in trouble.

"But if this happens again, accident or not, you guys will be in serious trouble, got that?"

*~*~*  
**5:00 P.M-Parking Lot.**

Sonny walked towards her truck, keys in hand. After that fiasco, the day proceeded as normal. Normal, as in no one remembered her birthday.

She was sad about that, but at least she got the head Cheerleader part in their newest Sketch. Both she and Tawni auditioned in front of Marshall, and Tawni did really bad. Sonny thought Tawni flubbed her audition on purpose, but Tawni blamed it on Zora's Pokewalker making her hurt herself, and that it thrown her off balance.

Sonny was about to open the truck, when a voice behind her yelled to stop,

"Wait, Sonny!"

It was Chad, running across the parking lot, still dressed in his Mackenzie Falls outfit.

Bewildered, Sonny asked what he wanted.

Chad stopped in front of her, and reached into his pocket. Sonny gasped at what she saw was in his hand.

"It's for you." He smiled shyly, holding a charm bracelet in his hand.

"It isn't much, I know. But I didn't really know what farm girls liked, and-"

"-Is that the reason why you where at So Random! this morning?" Sonny asked him.

Chad nodded, "Yeah, it was...anyways, I have to go. We're running late on filming because of the detention I had to go to." He said awkwardly, beginning to walk off.

Sonny looked at the charm bracelet—it was cute. It had many different charms on it, and in the middle of the bracelet, it had her name in golden letters.

Chad personalized it? He must have thought of this gift months in advance. She looked up, and saw Chad was already halfway across the parking lot, heading back to his set.

"Thank you!" Sonny yelled, "I love it!"

She hoped he heard her. She put bracelet on her arm, smirking when she saw that it had a charm in the shape of a cow.

Stepping into her car, she realized Chad was the only person to remember her birthday.

_Oh well._ She thought, _this was still the best birthday ever._

**The End.**

Like it? Hate it? Give me your opinions by reviewing 3. Thank you guys :D


End file.
